IV Eurovision Americas Song Contest
The IV Eurovision Americas Song Contest '''was the 4th edition of the monthly Eurovision Americas Song Contest. It took place in Viña del Mar, Chile, following Camila Gallardo's win at the third contest in Charlotte Amalie, U.S. Virgin Islands with the song "Abrázame". This was the first time the contest had taken place in a South American, Latin American and spanish speaking country. The contest was held at the Anfiteatro de la Quinta Vergara and consisted of two semi-finals and the final on 16 August 2019. The winner of the contest was Uruguay with the song "''Warship ''", written by and performed by Micky Cohen; this was Uruguay's first win after its debut in the first edition, and their first top five placing. Thirty-one countries participated in the contest. Honduras returned after its absence from the previous contest, while a total of seven countries and dependencies debuted: Aruba, Caribbean Netherlands, Greenland, Guadeloupe, Paraguay, Puerto Rico and Suriname. Three other countries withdrawn: Belize, the British Virgin Islands and Portugal. Belize withdrew due to its financial problems, while the British Virgin Islands and Portugal withdrew due to their poor nresults in the previous edition. Twenty-one countries competed in the Grand Final. Six out of the seven debuting nations qualified to the Final, except Puerto Rico, while Argentina, Anguilla, Equatorial Guinea, Honduras, Mexico, the Falkland Islands and Spain failed to qualify from the semi-finals for the first time ever. In the Final, Brazil finished second, its best result at the time since its debut; Cayman Islands, Martinique and El Salvador also obtained their best results in the Final on this edition. The Cayman Islands completes the podium obtaining the third place in the Final, while Canada and the United States obtained the fourth and fifth places respectively, all becoming automatic qualifiers for the next edition in Montevideo, Uruguay. Location '''Host City For more details on the host city, see Viña del Mar. Viña del Mar (Spanish pronunciation: ''ðel ˈmaɾ; meaning "Vineyard of the Sea") is a city and commune on central Chile's Pacific coast. Often referred to as ''La Ciudad Jardín ("The Garden City"), Viña del Mar is located within the Valparaíso Region, and it is Chile's fourth largest city with a population of 324,836 (according to the 2012 census). Viña del Mar is also part of the Greater Valparaíso area, the country's third largest metropolitan area (pop. 803,683, 2002 census), after the Metropolitan areas of Santiago and Concepción. The Greater Valparaíso Area is home to five municipalities: Valparaíso, Viña del Mar, Concon, Quilpue and Villa Alemana. The Viña del Mar International Film Festival is considered among the most important film festivals in Chile and Latin America. Another important event is the Viña del Mar International Song Festival, held at the amphitheater located in the Quinta Vergara, one of the largest green areas of the city. Venue For more details on the Venue, see Anfiteatro de la Quinta Vergara. The Quinta Vergara Amphitheater is an open air amphitheater within the Parque Quinta Vergara in Viña del Mar, Chile. The amphitheater is the site of the Viña del Mar International Song Festival held yearly in February. The venue is owned by the Viña del Mar Municipality. It was remodeled in 2002 by the architect Borja García-Huidobro, who replaced the "acoustic shell" with a closed amphitheater, simulating a coliseum, made of solid concrete, and an anonymity of over 18,000 spectators. On November 24, 2014, it hosted the draw for the Copa América 2015. Bidding phase During the week before the Contest, the Televisión Nacional de Chile, made a list of potential cities and venues in Chile to host the Contest. The final list was formed by different stadiums and fair centres of three cities of Chile. On 24 April 2019, TVN announced Viña del Mar as the host city, with the Anfiteatro de la Quinta Vergara as the selected venue for the contest. Participants The following countries have expressed their provisional interest in participating in the contest or confirmed that their expected national selection process would take place: Returning artists * Costa Rica: The Costa Rican representative of the first edition, Debi Nova, returns to the contest with a collaboration called «''Paradise''» with the also Costa Rican DJ Barzo. * Equatorial Guinea: The popular artist Paloma del Sol returns, once again, to the Contest, but this time woth a duo with her sister called "Hijas del Sol", with the song «''¡Ay Corazón!». Semi-finals '''Allocation draw' The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place on 21 July 2019. The thirty semi-finalists had been allocated into six pots, based on tje location of the participating countries. Fifteen countries participated in both of each semi-finals. Drawing from different pots helps to reduce the chance of so-called neighbourly voting and increases suspense in the semi-finals. The only automatic qualifier was Chile due to being the host country. Semi-final 1 In the first semi-final, fifteen countries participated. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Guadeloupe won the first semi-final, followed by French Guiana and Bermuda. Semi-final 2 In the second semi-final, thirteen countries also participated; the highlighted countries qualified for the final. Canada won this semi-final, followed by Martinique and Brazil. Final The final took place on August 16th, 2019, following the both semi-finals where a total of 20 countries qualified, plus Chile which automatic qualified. Uruguay obtained the victory with a total of 318 points. Uruguay also won the jury vote with 182 points, while Brazil won the televote with 139 points. 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country's professional jury in the final: Spokespersons The spokespersons announced the 12-point score from their respective country's national jury in the following order: Category:Editions of the Eurovision Americas Song Contest